httprobloxianfandomcom-20200214-history
Templates
There are many templates in use in and these are only subset, representing the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. * Category:Templates should list all templates in the wiki, categorized into the various subcategories. * The Template namespace always has all templates in the wiki, unsorted. What are templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text again and again, and also helps ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (i.e. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist either on the template page, or the template's talk page. Article management templates Nominate an article for deletion * Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. **See also Disambiguation articles * If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: : The Prince <-- disambiguation page, with links to: :: The Prince (frog) :: The Prince (human) * For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. * Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. Fact check / citation needed * Add this next to a phrase in an article to flag it for a fact check. It inserts a small link in the text[citation needed] and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations Stubbing * When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. Merging *Sometimes stubs or short articles can be conveying a similar idea to a bigger article. In cases like this, this short article can have it's important info added to the other article. This template was user created, and is a suggestion for other users to work on merging it. *For admins, its a notice that the article doesn't need to exist on its own. Basically, its a delete tag, but its also stating that there is important information that should be transferred. *This template should add tagged articles to Category:Candidates for merging Category templates General category template * This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Template category template * This should be added to any template-related categories, to list template-specific categorising details (these are different to those of normal pages). Emoticons Use these little images to spruce up your discussion pages! Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' General wiki templates Clear , plus and * This template is used to reduce the amount of non-wikicode used on pages, replacing the code . Its use should generally be avoided. * You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so the following stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. * You can also use or to clear only left or right floats. Right-aligned Table of Contents * This template floats the table of contents (toc) on the right. It should only be used when absolutely necessary, to keep consistent design. Sandbox * A template that should be used to head up all Project:Sandbox pages. T is for template * This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Welcome * A template to welcome new users with. Should be customized for the wiki. Wikipedia , * Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Navigation wiki templates For * Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Main article * Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. Simple navigation box * A simple navigation box for use at article ends. Special Templates for this Wiki Non-Famous Player Deletion *This is a special template for player pages that are not famous. This can be used to help narrow down the reasons, and make the wiki's deletion process more streamlined. Player Information Template * A template for player information. Should be used on all pages about Roblox players. Place Information Template * A template for place information. Should be used on all pages about places. Hat Information Template * A template for place information. Should be used on all pages about hats/gear/faces/heads. Vandal and Vandal + Insulter *Used to mark users who are known to spam pages and make inappropriate edits. Users should work to erase everything the Vandal has done. *Mark any vandals to show that the user is a vandal, but this user also is known to specifically vandalize one person, in order to insult them. You should treat them as you do a vandal, but also make sure to notify the insulted user, and an admin about their actions. Category:Templates